Hide and Seek
by QueenAllan
Summary: Blaine is hospitalized and together, he and Kurt face the trials ahead.
1. Chapter 1

As the snow fell in Lima, Ohio, Kurt Hummel stared blankly out the window of his home. He ran his fingers back through his hair as he sat, his back perfectly straight, in his favorite chair. His father, Burt, was watching TV with his step-brother, Finn. They were roaring incessantly at some caveman-era game on the screen. Each trying to out-scream the other. Or so it appeared to Kurt. He pulled his knees up close to his chest in a pair of black skinny jeans and boots, his ankles crossed. He had on his favorite red, knee-length sweater held a cup of cocoa in his hands. The cocoa was cold, as Kurt only needed an excuse to take his mind off of-

No, it wasn't time to think about that. He nearly spilled his cocoa when his phone buzzed and his hand shot to it in almost no time. The drink placed haphazardly on the edge of the window. He unlocked the iPhone and read the text from Wes.

_**Doctor says he'll pull through. You can come and visit. He's awake. -Wes**_

Kurt didn't take the time to respond. His feet moving instinctually he'd already grabbed his car keys and shoved them in his pocket by the time he'd gotten half-way up. He ran out the door.

"Blaine's awake." He shouted to his father and brother, both of whom stopped their cheering to watch the door close. Finn laughed.

"Sorry, not appropriate," he said, immediately.

Burt replied, "It's adorable and tragic at the same time." They returned to watching their game with the noise level turned down.

The cocoa was left on the window ledge.

Kurt pulled in at the Lima Hospital just 15 minutes later. Having broken all the speed rules and only obeying stoplights and traffic signs. Wes was waiting outside. His face stern and hard, not the usual bright and smiley Wesley. His face did brighten a little when he saw Kurt.

"He's asking for you," Wes breathed, it was all he was able to get out because as soon as his sentence was finished Kurt had started sprinting inside. Kurt already knew the floor and the room number. He had to use the wall phone in order to get into Critical Care, but was running again as soon as he was cleared. He almost ran past the room, but saw it just in time.

"Blaine," Kurt sighed, tears already welling up at the sight of the man he loved under bandages. His leg was elevated, suspended on wires and encased in a thick cast. One of his arms was in a sling and a splint across his chest, the other was also in a cast. His face was bruised. Kurt couldn't hold back his tears and he started to sob, falling to the floor on the side of the bed.

"Kurt," Blaine choked out. Kurt looked up into Blaine's smiling face. Smiling. Extraordinary how even in all this pain, Blaine found a reason to smile.

"Blaine, I can't-you have-I'm," Kurt took a deep breath before composing his sentences, "I'm so happy that you're awake, but devastated that this happened. Do you know what happened?" Blaine nodded.

"Kurt-" Blaine started, but was cut off by the other.

"We'll get them, Blaine. The police found them, and we'll go to court. We'll get them. You don't deserve this. Then-"

"I love you." Kurt stopped talking and smiled. "I wanted…you…to know." Kurt put a hand to Blaine's cheek, rubbing it gently. Blaine closed his eyes and smiled. The words had been spoken before, but in that moment Kurt felt them heavier than any of the times before. They were in love. No amount of brutes holding bats could stop them.

"Not as much as I love you," Kurt responded. He stood up and kissed the man he loved on the cheek. Blaine's eyes were stilled closed and he sighed contently. He puckered his lips and Kurt laughed and leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

"I love you…Kurt," Blaine said softer, falling asleep. Kurt sat by his side for hours. He let tears fall again. Blaine would have moments of awareness. Once, he was awake for an hour and a half and had to be spoon-fed pudding by Kurt. The doctor came and went many times. Checking vitals and giving cursory examinations. Blaine was going to pull through.

About three hours after Kurt arrived, so did his step-brother and Rachel. Wes hadn't returned in that time. Rachel immediately ran to Kurt's side and hugged him. Finn set a boom-box on the table next to Blaine's bed.

"Oh, Rachel, I appreciate the sentiment, but another rendition of _Papa, Can You Hear Me? _is unnecessary. Thank you, though. Blaine has woken up several times," Kurt said. Rachel smiled and shook her head. She was wearing the exact outfit that he was sure he'd seen Quinn wearing once before.

"This isn't for me, Kurt. This is for you. I have several tracks on here, but I think I know you well enough to know which one you want to sing. Look, he's stirring. This is how he should have woken up the first time. It would have been such a testament to the arts and to romance everywhere. Well, the opportunity is missed, and we need to seize this one. Finn, quick, press play and choose track four." The music started softly. Kurt's mouth opened as he looked at Rachel stunned. His eyes shot over to Blaine's face a second later. How she'd known which song to choose was incredible. His mouth opened and he breathed music.

_ Maybe I hang around here  
>A little more than I should<br>We both know I got somewhere else to go  
>But I got something to tell you<br>That I never thought I would  
>But I believe you really ought to know<br>_

Blaine opened his eyes a hairline of width and looked at Kurt. Kurt's eyes were filled with sorrow and passion. The emotions of the song and the real feelings were pouring out of him so passionately.

_I love you  
>I honestly love you<br>_

Blaine opened his eyes wider and smiled. He teared up at the beauty of the moment. Kurt looked extraordinary, like an angel. The tears fell heavily in the magic of the song.

_You don't have to answer  
>I see it in your eyes<br>Maybe it was better left unsaid  
>This is pure and simple<br>And you should realize  
>That it's coming from my heart and not my head<em>

I love you  
>I honestly love you<p>

Kurt was crying with Blaine now. His voice didn't waver a even a half-step. He wasn't surprised when Rachel added a harmony in the background. He was surprised to hear Finn singing, too. The three of them blending perfectly. Finn and Rachel sang an upper harmony on 'ah' as Kurt took lead again.

_I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable  
>I'm not trying to make you anything at all<br>But this feeling doesn't come along everyday  
>And you shouldn't blow the chance<br>When you've got the chance to say_

I love you  
>I honestly love you<p>

If we both were born  
>In another place and time<br>This moment might be ending in a kiss  
>But there you are with yours<br>And here I am with mine  
>So I guess we'll just be leaving it at this<p>

I love you  
>I honestly love you<br>I honestly love you

_**Hey! Thanks for reading! I'm really nervous about this first chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. **_

_**More about Blaine's incident will be coming along later. **_

_**The song is**_

_I Honestly Love You - The Boy From Oz OR Olivia Newton John. _

_**The version I'm most familiar with is The Boy From Oz. The musical isn't that spectacular, but this is a great song and I thought it appropriate. I felt that Kurt would sing a musical theater piece more than anything else.**_

_**Again, hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**3 Allan. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt pulled into the hospital parking lot for the umpteenth time that week. He smiled to himself as he started the trek through the parking lot. Blaine had been making extraordinary progress in such a short amount of time. His wrist was already of its splint. He walked through the hospital calmly, a small wrapped box in his hand. He stepped into the elevator with a nurse who kept throwing glances at Kurt.

"Are you the boy who sang the other day?" She asked him nervously.

"Yes, that boy would be me." He responded with a confident smile. She smiled back at him.

"I just wanted to tell you that you had a beautiful voice and it was so sweet of you to sing to your brother like that." She said, touching Kurt's back.

"Oh, Blaine isn't my brother. He's my boyfriend." Kurt spat out before thinking anything through. The shock was apparent on the nurse's face and he regretted it instantly. Fearing some religious babble or disgusting look Kurt gasped at himself before recomposing his face and smiling again facing forwards and not looking in her direction.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to assume anything. It was really sweet of you to sing to your boyfriend," the nurse said, smiling sweetly. Kurt's eyes grew wider as he smiled. A habit of his when something good happened to him. He was elated that this stranger was accepting in a town where almost everyone wasn't.

"Thank you. That's very kind." Kurt almost sang. His chest filled with joy. As the elevator came to a stop Kurt said goodbye to the nurse and got off. He strolled the corridor and almost ran into Wes and David as he turned the corner.

"Hey, Kurt!" David said, happily, a smile blooming on his face. Wes still looked stern, but brightened up a little for Kurt. "Coming to see Blaine?"

"Why are you even asking, David? Who else do I know who is in critical care?" Kurt sniped, smiling at the two Warblers. "Is he awake?"

"Yeah, he's up, we were going to grab something from the cafeteria for lunch and then coming back up here." David announced..

Kurt chuckled idly, "Enjoy your five star dining experience, now if you'll excuse me, I have a broken boyfriend to attend to." He waved at the two Warblers as he passed and quickly walked the rest of the way down the hall and into Blaine's room. Blaine's face grew lighter immediately as Kurt walked in.

"Kurt, hi." Blaine greeted him. There was a nurse making adjustments to Blaine's I.V. drip. Kurt just stood until the nurse was done and left them to themselves, pulling the curtain closed as he went. As soon as he was gone Kurt leaned forward and pecked Blaine on the lips.

"Hi, Honey. How are you feeling?" Blaine winced as he readjusted himself on the bed. His leg was still suspended above him, but there were a number of signatures on both of his casts.

"They said that I can get out of here as soon as my ribs are done. They don't want to let me out yet, because of how many things are broken." It pained Kurt to hear these words, his eyes filled with tears. Those imbeciles had caused Blaine such torture and nearly killed him. He became infuriated every time he thought about it. Yesterday, he'd gotten into a fight with Carole about her boots because of the bad mood he'd been in. Insisting that she was wearing them with the wrong outfit and getting increasingly upset that she wouldn't change them. He apologized later, and explained why he was irritated. The moment had ended with him crying into her shoulder as she comforted him. "Kurt?" Kurt snapped out of it. Smiling at the boy he loved.

"How will you get anywhere? With your arm and leg the way they are?" Kurt asked, settling down on the edge of the bed. He was careful not to bump Blaine accidentally.

"I'm getting an electric wheelchair. I was going to rent it, but then I thought I'd give it to Artie after I was done with it." It was moments like these where Kurt's heart swelled with pride, admiration, love, and a whole other range of emotions.

"Oh, Honey, that's very sweet of you." He reached out and held Blaine's hand. He couldn't believe how much he had lucked out in a boyfriend. Blaine was possibly one of the kindest people he'd ever met. He'd helped Kurt with Karofsky, and with dealing with being elected Prom Queen at Prom. He'd been so grateful and wanted to return the favor, but hadn't had the opportunity until recently. Unfortunately it was a favor he wished he didn't need to help with. Not that he didn't love Blaine, he loved Blaine almost as much as he loved his father, but Kurt just wished that the attack didn't happen at all. Blaine didn't deserve it, even if the neanderthals who attacked him said he did.

They talked for about fifteen minutes until Kurt's head perked up and stared towards the door. He could have sworn he heard the hum of people tuning themselves. He looked back at Blaine assuming he must have heard something wrong. It was probably the hum of a generator or some other machine and the diva within Kurt had made him hear was he wanted to. It wasn't until he heard the doo's that he knew he was right.

The curtain was pulled open by David to reveal all of the Warbler's standing in formation. Starting out the tune to a song. Wes took a step forward. It was strange hearing the Warbler's back up someone other than Blaine.

_Promise not to leave her, Said I'd never disappear  
>She knows I'll come back some day<br>Crying in the bathroom as the mirror disappears  
>Holding onto faded moments <em>

David sang the bridge from where he was standing in formation. The other Warbler's happily 'doo'ing and 'bop'ing in tune.

_Momma- I think I did it again-  
>I got lost in the Wind again<br>Momma- I think I did it again-  
>I got lost in the Wind again<em>

Kurt smiled brightly at the Warbler's. Their testament to standing beside Blaine was touching and heartfelt. He was breathless as he listened to David and Wes singing in harmony.

_I'll never leave You Heartless  
>Never leave You standing in the Darkness<br>Darling, Oh I Promise  
>I'll never leave You Heartless <em>

We took over again and his eyes glistened with tears, leaving thin shining tracks as they traveled down his face.

_Never gonna leave me,  
>Said she'd always be right here<br>Even when she's farthest away  
>Underneath your worry, the reason's always clear<br>Hold onto this very moment_

Momma- I think I did it again-  
>I got lost in the Wind again<br>Momma- I think I did it again-  
>I got lost in the Wind again<p>

I'll never leave You Heartless  
>Never leave You standing in the Darkness<br>Darling, Oh I Promise  
>I'll never leave You Heartless<p>

Oh You know I'll never gonna let You down  
>Oh You know I'll never gonna let You down<br>Ohhh

No, I'll never leave You Heartless  
>Never leave You standing in the Darkness<br>I'll never, I'll never  
>Darling, Oh I Promise<br>I won't ever let you down  
>Heartless, Heartless<br>You know...  
>Heartless, Heartless<br>You know, You know I'll never gonna leave you  
>A million miles away, I'll still find You<p>

_A million miles away, I'll still find You  
>Heartless<em>

As the Warbler's ended their song they all stood beaming at Blaine and Kurt, except for Wes who was staring at the ground, his shoulders shaking with sobs. Kurt stood and put his hand on Wes's shoulder.

"That was beautiful, Wes, everyone." Kurt said. Wes still was crying. The others looked solemn.

"Excuse me, I need to get inside. This is way over the visitor limit so if you're through with your song I'm going to have to ask for all, but six of you to leave. The Warbler's each in turn said their goodbyes. In the end there were only three visitors left. David, Wes and Kurt. Wes hadn't said anything or moved so Kurt took the initiative and pulled him into a hug. Wes clung to Kurt, sobbing into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He said in-between sobs. He kept repeating those words. Apologizing every few seconds. Kurt tried to explain to him that it wasn't his fault and that it was going to be alright, but Wes didn't hear him. Eventually, Wes broke away from Kurt and ran out of the room.

"I'm sorry, I'll go talk to him and find out what's wrong," David told Blaine. Blaine nodded and Kurt saw that he was crying as well.

"Hey, are you alright?" Kurt asked tentatively. Blaine nodded.

"I can't believe how lucky I am to have friends like these guys, like you. Even Rachel and Finn astound me. What did I do to deserve all of you?" Blaine asked. Kurt wasn't sure if the question was rhetorical or not, but he decided to answer anyways.

"Blaine, you're amazing. The sweetest, most talented, incredible guy I've ever met. You have such a good energy about you all the time and you're also so understanding. We're the ones who are lucky to have you. We were all so scared we were going to lose you. Then we were angry about why someone so good would have something like this happen to him. We're lucky Blaine, you're just incredible." Kurt said, his eyes never once leaving Blaine's or wavering in that entire moment.

"I love you, Kurt. So much." Blaine said.

Kurt sighed happily, "I love you, too."

There was a knock at the door and Kurt and Blaine looked over to see Mercedes and Tina.

"Are we interrupting some kind of gushy, gay nonsense?" Mercedes asked with a smile, "Because if we are, I'd love to stay and just soak it all up."

"Oh, Kurt you brought him something. We'll leave while he opens it, so that you can be alone." Tina gasped, her smile widening with realization.

"What? Oh! I completely forgot! No, you don't have to leave. Blaine, this is for you. You don't have to rip it open, I know you only have one hand right now." Mercedes and Tina walked into the room and Mercedes set down the flowers that she was holding with the other ones.

Blaine accepted the present with a smile and his eyes filling with tears again. He used his free hand to flip open the lid on the beautifully wrapped box. He picked up the open present and held it up so he could see it. Blaine let out a small gasp of surprise. He smiled widely at Kurt, his heart filled with wonder and love.

"It's exquisite, Kurt." Blaine picked up the chain bracelet as Kurt blushed. He knew it was cliché and unbelievably corny, but Kurt couldn't resist. The bracelet was simple, it was silver with a single white-gold heart hanging from it.

A testament of their love.

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_This is a little bit longer, I'm trying to up my word count, but I have difficulty writing chapters that are more than a few pages in length :P They'll get longer, I promise. I think I'll be able to publish the third chapter tomorrow._**

**_Blaine isn't going to be in the hospital for too much longer, and you'll find out more about the incident in a couple chapters. _**

**_3 Allan._**


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine woke up the next morning as he had the past week. He would awake with his eyes closed and happy, oblivious to his situation, then he would try to move himself and feel his leg hanging and his arm heavy. He would gasp as his ribs protested in unexpected pain. Then the memories would flood inwards. Kissing Kurt as they walked through a park, everything was heavenly and good. Holding Kurt's hand and being completely aware of his every movement, feeling the man he loved in his hand and thinking to himself _how could I have missed you in my life? _

Then the sound of footsteps running and looking back to move out of the way of the joggers, instead he could see them running straight at him and Kurt. It was too late by then, the attackers were already upon them and there. It didn't occur to him that it was because he and Kurt were together. He just remembered getting hit in the face and pushed to the ground. The onslaught of kicks and punches was just the beginning. Not until one of them yelled, "Get the other faggot!" did it occur to Blaine that Kurt was in danger too. He had run, it didn't matter that he was under attack, Kurt was getting away.

_Good. _Blaine thought, he was bleeding and then one of them stomped on his shin, he screamed in pain. The shriek ripped through his vocal chords and made his throat ache, but that was like feathers on his face compared to the damage done to his leg. He held up his arm as one of the tried to stomp on his already bruised and cut face, it snapped under the pressure and he screamed again. _Where was help? Did no one care? There were plenty of people in the park._

Eventuallythe beating stopped and Blaine heard people yelling. The guys were gone, running. He heard sirens. The last thing he remembered seeing was Kurt leaning down over him, tears in his eyes and his face with one bruise on it.

"K-kur…" Blaine gasped and coughed, blood poured from a bite in his mouth. "I-I—"

"Blaine, it'll be alright. The ambulance will be here in a second. Blaine? Blaine?" Blaine blacked out as Kurt screamed in agony. Blaine remembered Kurt yelling his name after he closed his eyes, the sound of agony tearing at his lover's heart. Blaine cried as he did every morning, silently. He had resolved that when he got out of the hospital he wasn't going to be afraid to hold his boyfriend close, or to kiss him, to hold his hand as they walked.

"Blaine?" Blaine looked towards the door, eyes raised to see Kurt standing there, immediately he smiled as he took in Kurt's appearance. His chest swelling with joy and love. Kurt looked stunning in his white Marc Jacobs skinny jeans and black coat. An epitome of beauty, the only word Blaine could use at will to describe the man he loved. Kurt could be adorable and cute and even sexy, although Kurt would never use the word to describe himself, but none of those words shot to Blaine's mouth as much as 'beautiful' did.

"Kurt," He said, letting the single word fall from his mouth with as much conviction of love as he could manage. "Hi."

"Did you just wake up?" Kurt asked, smiling at him, he took his usual place on the edge of Blaine's bed and Blaine reached for Kurt with his good hand. Kurt offered his own and was tugged into a kiss, laughing as Blaine did so. "Feeling a little soppy today are we?"

"You know me," Blaine sighed, wanting more than ever to take Kurt in his arms and cuddle with him until forever came to an end. Kurt just sighed happily and squeezed his hand tighter. "I'm glad you came," Blaine said.

"Blaine, I come every day."

"I don't know, I'm…more glad than usual I guess. I just…really missed you all night."

"_Blaine_," Kurt said, blushing as he said it. Blaine loved hearing him say his name. "I missed you, too. Otherwise, I wouldn't come." Blaine laughed and didn't even care that is hurt him. Kurt noticed however, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to cause you pain."

"Do me a favor?" Blaine asked.

"Anything."

"Don't ever say that or worry about that again. You've never caused me pain and I know you never will."

"_Blaine._" Just as Kurt was about to respond, Wes and David walked in together, Wes seemed considerably more pleasant than he had been the last week and David was his usual self.

"Hi, Kurt. Hi, Blaine," Wes said, David waved.

"Hey, how're you doing, Wes?" Blaine asked, a concerned look on his face.

Wes's face fell immediately at being reminded of his episode the day before, "I'm better. I can't get over what those guys did to you. I don't know what I'd do without you, because you're my brother, Blaine. We've been roommates our whole time at Dalton and I'm so grateful that they didn't…that they didn't k-kill you."

Kurt got home that evening still feeling the weight of what Wes had said earlier that day on his chest. He had considered the possibility that Blaine might die every single day until he woke up. The moment that Kurt heard that he was awake, Kurt's reason for living woke up too. He hadn't been the same and his family had noticed. It was a dark period without hair or skin products, without spending hours on an outfit. He went upstairs to leave before Finn had even gotten out of the shower once and it shocked Mercedes.

Kurt couldn't live without Blaine. Not the way he'd used to, spending hours on his appearance so that he could impress the boy he loved, but without that boy, who would he impress? Why even bother.

"Hey, kiddo. How's Blaine?" His father asked him, cheerfully, he and Carole were sitting in the living room watching TV snuggled together under the same blanket. Kurt suddenly wished for the picture to be him and Blaine snuggled together.

"He's doing great. The doctor said he could be released in a couple days and that his leg is settling properly so they won't need to re-break it or anything. Thank the stars." Burt nodded and smiled lightly at his son before returning his attention the television.

"There's dinner on the stove if you're hungry, some left over teriyaki chicken and some rice and I think there are some stir-fried vegetables left, too." Carole said, smiling brightly at her step-son, although there was a hint of worry left in her eyes. Carole could see that Kurt wasn't still fully healed from the attack himself, she wished there was something she could do or say, but knew that there wasn't anything that _she _could.

"Thanks, Carole," Kurt said sweetly, making his way to the kitchen. He grabbed a fork from the drawer and started picking at the food in the pans on the stove without a plate. Finn came in a minutes later, dressed nicely for a guy with no fashion sense.

"Hey, Kurt. How's Blaine?" Finn asked, Kurt looked at him with sadness in his eyes, and looked away quickly.

"He's doing good, they're releasing him in a couple days," Kurt said.

"But…?" Finn dug around, trying to get more out of Kurt.

"But nothing, Finn." He threw his fork In the sink and tried to walk away, but Finn grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. Kurt tried to resist, but eventually hugged back. "I just wish this never happened," Kurt said, tears in his eyes, "Blaine doesn't deserve that kind of pain and suffering, and I ache inside because there's nothing I can do to help him."

He felt Finn's lips press into the top of his head. "Kurt, don't say that. You help him every day by showing up, by loving him. You help each other get through this." They stood there for a long time and Finn let Kurt cry onto his chest. "You don't have to keep these things to yourself. We're all here, Kurt, ready to help you through this, we're all here to help both you and Blaine through this. You don't have to stand up against this alone, Kurt. We're here. Our family, all of Glee club, even the Warbler's."

Kurt pulled himself away and wiped his eyes, "Thank you, Finn, you're actually kind of sensible when you want to be." They laughed and Finn let his hand rest on Kurt's shoulder.

"I'm here, Kurt. For you and for Blaine. If you want to talk to me, then you can, never worry about that." Finn left the kitchen leaving Kurt feeling so happy that he had such a great guy for a brother.

**Thanks for reading! Blaine is probably going to be released next chapter, but that won't be for a long while because I'm moving in two weeks. I need to pack and everything. Thanks for hanging in there if you come back to read some more!**

**3 Allan.**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: Happy fluffy chapter.**

_**You have been warned. **_

__**Angst and sadness will return though. Do not worry. **

Kurt waited patiently outside the hospital for Blaine to come outside. For some strange reason, even though Kurt knew otherwise, he had the mental image of Blaine walking out, arm in a simple sling, bruises on his face completely gone, and they would run into each other's arms. He knew that it wouldn't happen, but that's what happens when you're a drama queen.

He was nervous, standing with Wes, David, Rachel, Finn and Mercedes. Blaine's father had to work, but Mrs. Anderson was there. She was standing next to Kurt holding his hand. She'd had to go inside to sign him out and to verify that he was in good hands and about twenty seconds ago she had came running out of the hospital laughing, holding her hat down with one hand as she ran, her purse swinging on her arm. It was the clumsiest thing Kurt had ever seen, which is one reason why he loved Blaine's mom.

Finn had his truck parked behind them, speakers were mounted in the bed where there wasn't usually anything. They were standing alongside of the truck, all with microphones, courtesy of Rachel Berry, and there was a small crowd gathering to watch them. They knew if they waited long enough the show would start sometime.

Blaine rolled out of the hospital and Finn pressed play then got in line. The crowd started clapping as the sextet walked forward, leaving Mrs. Anderson to go stand behind her son. They'd practiced the song in secret when Kurt wasn't visiting Blaine. It wasn't a show tune, but it _was _top forty, which was right up Blaine's alley.

Rachel took the lead as they did the simple choreography into their first formation.

_Maybe I need some rehab,  
>Or maybe just need some sleep<br>I've got a sick obsession,  
>I'm seeing it in my dreams<em>

They all sang a harmony as Blaine danced along in his wheelchair, he'd been sung to so many times that week that it was probably expected, but Kurt didn't care, he wanted to say this. Wes and David joined as backup for the next verse.

_I'm looking down every alley,  
>I'm making those desperate calls<br>Im staying up all night hoping,  
>Hit my head against the walls<em>

Kurt put the mic to his mouth and sang with all of his heart.

_What you've got boy is hard to find  
>Think about it all about it all the time<br>I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
>I just can't get you off my mind<em>

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
>Your love your love your love<br>I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
>Your love your love your love<em>

People were cheering for them, but Kurt had only eyes for Blaine, even as they moved formations, he did the choreography completely facing Blaine the whole time. Blaine's eyes never left his, the smile never leaving his lips. Mercedes and Finn had the next solo.

_Won't listen to any advice, mamma's telling me to think twice  
>But left to my own devices I'm addicted it's a crisis!<em>

_My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment is getting kinda hazy  
>My status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crack head.<em>

_What you've got boy is hard to find  
>Think about it all about it all the time<br>I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
>I just can't get you off my mind<em>

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
>Your love your love your love<br>I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
>Your love your love your love<em>

_I don't care what people say  
>The rush is worth the price I pay<br>I get so high when you're with me  
>But crash and crave you when you are away<em>

_So I got a question;  
>Do you want to have a summer party in my basement?<br>Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?  
>Is my love, your drug?<br>Your drug? your drug? your drug?  
>Is my love, your drug?<em>

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
>Your love your love your love<br>I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
>Your love your love your love<em>

_Heyyy heyyy your love, your love,your love,your love, is my drug_

Kurt threw the last line in just for fun even though they said they'd cut it.

_I like your beard._

Blaine was laughing and everyone else was clapping. Everyone, but Kurt, was taking a bow. The soprano in question was walking towards Blaine very quickly. He got to the man he was in love with and leaned down to plant a very passionate kiss on his lips, eliciting a gasp from the crowd. Some people wolf-whistled, some people cheered and clapped. Someone in the crowd yelled, "Gross, fag!" which cause a small section to laugh in the corner. Rachel and Mercedes were about to burst at the seams with the theatricality of it.

Blaine was half standing, his good hand holding the arm of the chair and balancing on his good leg. The kiss was lasting a lot longer than people expected and the crowd hadn't moved at all. Kurt pulled himself away with the last miniscule amount of restraint that he had tucked away somewhere in the back of his mind. He smiled and rested his forehead against Blaine's and they looked into each other's eyes happily. Blaine settled back in the wheelchair. Kurt's feelings suddenly turned to fear as he realized they had performed for a large crowd, a suddenly very silent crowd.

"Its okay, Kurt," Blaine said, his eyes still smiling. He must have seen the fear in Kurt's eyes. Kurt's breath was shallow and ragged. He closed his eyes and stood up. When he opened them he looked around, the crowd seemed to be waiting, the other kids were standing in the middle talking with each other, although it was obvious they were watching the two of them based on the number of side glances Kurt saw.

Kurt took his bow, blushing now. Unsure of what else to do and someone that he couldn't see yelled, "Encore!" Which caused the rest of the crowd to cheer again. As Kurt was laughing Rachel immediately had taken off towards the truck, iPod in hand, and was plugging it in before Kurt had time to turn back around.

"Um, Kurt, I think Rachel is calling you," Blaine said, half-laughing. Kurt spun around on his heels and Rachel was beckoning him over frantically. He jogged over to her and let her talk him into singing Happy Days Are Here Again-Get Happy for the crowd.

When they finished the crowd had thinned out immensely and Kurt was finally able to go over to Blaine as Rachel proceeded to talk Finn into singing Borderline-Open Your Heart with her for the few stragglers.

"You are so incredible," Blaine said, a look of pure admiration on his face.

"You're the incredible one," Kurt replied happily. He'd never been so happy in his life at that moment, having practically ravished Blaine in his wheelchair before dozens of people only to receive applause afterwards. It was the best feeling in the world to be cheered on for love.

"You both disgust me," It was David who had said that, they were standing off to the side talking to Mrs. Anderson and had heard the exchange. The three of them were laughing at their sentiment.

"Don't ruin the moment for me, David, I'm may be an honorary girl, but that doesn't mean I won't kick your ass if I have to," Kurt sniped causing David to back off smiling.

Later, at Kurt's house, Blaine was sitting on the couch while Finn hid the wheelchair in the garage.

And taking some laps around the driveway in it.

"Is there anything I can get you, another pillow, some orange juice?" Kurt was running around frantic, it was exhilarating having Blaine to himself and out of the hospital again, they're relationship would be as handicapped as Blaine was, but it still got Kurt excited to know he could spend time in a place that smelled nice for once.

"Kurt, sit down, all I need right now is you," Blaine said, chuckling at his boyfriend's erratic behavior. Kurt walked around the couch smiling and leaning from side to side as he did so. He took a happy sigh as he settled down into his boyfriend's good side where Blaine could wrap his un-casted arm around him. Kurt pulled a blanket over the two of them and the image was complete. Just as Kurt pictured a few days ago.

"Blaine…" Kurt started, then stopped.

"Yes?"

"I'm not sure…I just wanted to say your name. _Blaine._"

"Gross." Blaine laughed, as Finn walked in the door faking a disgusted look. Kurt shot Finn a glare that scared him down into their shared basement bedroom straight away.

"Kurt," Blaine started to say before Burt walked in. He saw the two boys and blushed.

"S-sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt anything," Burt stumbled past the sentences making Kurt giggle at his father's apparent awkwardness.

"Its okay, Dad. Nothing was happening," Kurt said, Burt sighed with relief as he walked towards the kitchen, he was directly behind Kurt and Blaine when Kurt said, "_Yet._" Burt stopped quickly and whacked his son on the back of his head.

"Don't push your luck because he's a little beat up, Kid," Burt said smartly.

"I love you, too, Dad."

"Have a good night, boys. I'll be up to bed in a few minutes so you're on your own…did you want me to put a movie in?" Burt had noticed that they weren't watching anything. The TV wasn't even on.

"We're not watching a movie, Dad. We're spending time together. It's romantic and sappy. You'll find it in chapter three of that book I bought you for Christmas."

"I was supposed to read that?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Oh, well, goodnight." Blaine laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kurt asked, smitten with the sound coming out of his love's chest and the feeling of it moving against him.

"Your relationship with your dad just astounds me, Kurt," Blaine said, he kissed the top of Kurt's head and Kurt looked up to give him a kiss on the lips. "Sometimes, I wish that my dad was that way with me." Blaine sighed and it broke Kurt's heart to hear him say that. He'd met Mr. Anderson only twice, but both times he could tell that the man loved his son, but he was still confused about why his son was gay and what it meant. There weren't any bad feelings there, but there were some prejudiced old-fashioned tendencies that caused it to appear as if there were some bad feelings.

"Your dad loves you, Blaine."

"I didn't say he didn't."

"Yeah, you didn't." Kurt resisted sighing so that he didn't give away his feelings on the matter, he didn't want to spoil his nice time with his boyfriend.

Kurt closed his eyes and listened to Blaine's heartbeat. It was slow and steady, and for some reason Kurt felt that he could listen to it all night.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you, too."

Blaine's heartbeat sped up and Kurt smiled to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey! Thanks for reading! . There are 13 of you following the story. **_

_**I don't know why, but I love all of you.**_

_**I should mention that it's over the summer after Nationals which is why they haven't like, gone to school or anything. **_

_**I don't own Glee or any of the characters that I use. **_

_**Plot here I come.=.=**_

Blaine was sitting on his couch, at his home, the wheelchair was right next to the couch waiting for him, and he could feel the moments away from Kurt like each broken bone. Blaine was anxious whenever he wasn't around Kurt and he felt himself drifting off, thinking about the way Kurt's head felt on his chest and his good hand was clenched feeling the ghost of Kurt's fingers intertwined with his.

"Mr. Anderson?" Blaine came back into focus as he remembered he was being interviewed by the detective in charge of his case. Detective Swanson or something, Blaine's eyes shot to the badge on the man's chest. _Detective Smith._ Well, he was close…ish.

"I'm sorry, what was the last question?" Blaine asked, slightly embarrassed by his daydreaming during the interview.

The detective didn't meet Blaine's eyes; he glanced around and focused intently on his notepad. The detective swallowed and licked his lips nervously, "I-uh-did you get a look at any of your attackers, could you identify them in a lineup?"

Blaine thought back for a moment, he could see the face of only one of his attackers, and that face he remembered vividly, etched into his brain for eternity. His arm began to ache as if it were remembering the feeling of his foot coming down onto it, "Just one, and I could recognize him without any doubt."

"Good, well, your um…_friend_ said he could identify all and any attackers. There were four in total," the detective said. Blaine didn't like the way he said 'friend' as if he were stressing on some point that wasn't obvious at that moment. "Let's see-uh. Do you…um, remember any voices? An vocal ID is almost as good as a visual ID. We can use it to get at least one more of them."

"I do, one of them yelled, 'Get the other faggot' right after the attack happened, other than that I don't think I could pick out a single voice. I was just glad that Kurt got away," Blaine said, whispering by the end. His eyes filled with tears just thinking about what could have happened if Kurt hadn't been able to get any help.

"And you aren't upset at all that Kurt ran away and left you behind?" The detective asked tentatively, finally looking at Blaine with a curious expression on his face.

"No, why would I be? I love Kurt, I'd never want him to have to go through this," Blaine argued defensively. There were no feelings of betrayal layered anywhere in Blaine's heart, and this detective seemed to believe him, for now.

"Finally, would you be able to swear, under oath, that the attack that occurred on you was a hate crime?"

"Yes," Blaine didn't even hesitate or think about it. The detective looked uncertain and wary.

"You're absolutely positive, one-hundred percent sure. Their lawyers _could _argue that it was a simple mug because hate crimes can increase the amount of years the defendants can get significantly and it is extremely hard to prove."

"The fact that they wanted to get both me and my boyfriend doesn't mean anything to you?"

"It's simply a matter of your word versus theirs, and since the four of them are telling the same story and you and your friend are telling a different story then to a jury it would be more favorable to vote for the side with more voices. Especially since—"

"Especially since I'm gay and there isn't a huge population of supporters in Ohio? Especially since you seem to have a problem saying boyfriend when referencing Kurt or the fact that you haven't looked me in the eye except to convince me that what happened to me was a hate crime? If you put me up there, which I know you'll do because even if you don't support me and the fact that I am gay, I will testify without any doubt that I was the victim of a hate crime," Blaine had breathing hard, his face was flushed and he didn't think he was ever this angry in his life. "I may not be what the public here seems to think is morally correct, but I know how I feel and that I am in love with a _beautiful _man. _I love Kurt_ and I know that when those assholes who attacked me yelled out to _get the other faggot_ that it was because they'd seen me kiss Kurt.

"You can think what you want, Detective, but what matters here is that I was assaulted because I am gay and I'm not afraid to say so. You can try to convince me otherwise, but it won't work. I will testify to that under oath." Blaine's eyes had filled with tears again, he thought of Kurt. Of _I Honestly Love You_. He thought of _Blackbird _and _Candles _and every moment that he and Kurt had been together.

"Thank you, Mr. Anderson, I think I have everything I need to convict these men. You will receive a phone call with the date of the lineup in a few hours," The detective seemed to be in a hurry to leave because as soon as he had finished talking, he walked out of the room without saying goodbye or giving Blaine the chance to apologize. Which Blaine had no intention of doing.

Blaine looked at the clock on the wall, he still had two hours before Kurt would be there and he couldn't stand waiting any longer to see the man he loved. To feel his lips pressed against his.

"Blaine, the detective just left, just left. Did everything go alright?" His mother asked from the doorway.

"Yeah, Mom, everything went great," Blaine said, his voice thick with the anger he felt at the detective and layered with so much sarcasm that he instantly regretted talking to his mom with such harshness, "Sorry, he just. He doesn't understand about me and Kurt."

"Oh, honey. There will always be people who don't," she said, coming down to sit next to him. She laced an arm around his shoulders and squeezed him tight, "You just have to remember that what you and Kurt have is real and that he is just a grain of sand."

"Thanks, Mom," Blaine sputtered, "I don't know how I'm going to get through this with a detective who doesn't think that, though."

"With Kurt, honey, and me," She laughed, "We're here for you, Blaine. We'll hold your hand along the way and together we can conquer this, like we conquer everything."

"Mom, you're writing speeches in your head again," Blaine laughed. His mother was so corny that he couldn't help it to feel better.

"Well, _you know me. _Now, go upstairs and…sorry. I forgot that upstairs is off limits to you, well. I'll go get your things and move them to the downstairs bathroom so that you can shave. You need it. Kurt will be here in a half-hour."

"A half-hour? I thought he was going to be here at three?" Blaine asked, confused.

"I called him right when that detective walked out. Don't worry, I'm going out and your father will be home late again, you'll have the house to yourself, well, except for Janet." His mom smiled and stood up.

"We're not going to anything, Mom. Except watch a movie and maybe sing a little," Blaine laughed at his mom.

"Even so, you need your alone time," his mother said as she left the room. Blaine lifted himself up and over the arm of the couch and into the wheelchair. He banged his arm in the cast on the way and swore loudly through clenched teeth. After turning on the chair he rolled towards the bathroom.

His mom dropped off his razor and shaving cream, after-shave and even some deodorant. Apparently he smelled bad, too.

About twenty minutes later he was smooth and smelled good, too and he heard the knock on the door. Blaine almost stood up, but remembered before he could put any pressure on his leg and rolled to the door.

"Blaine." Kurt looked stunning, he was wearing a black button-down shirt with a gorgeous black vest. He had on white pants and white gloves and was wearing a white top-hat.

"Kurt," Blaine smiled, all his anger and frustration melted away just looking into Kurt's eyes. They went inside and into the main room, Blaine awkwardly rolling beside Kurt. They talked about how Kurt's day went and as soon as they went got into the room music started playing. Kurt looked at Blaine, his eyes lighting up brilliantly.

"You've sang to me twice now and I wanted to return the favor," Blaine said before breaking into song.

_Closed off from love  
>I didn't need the pain<br>Once or twice was enough  
>And it was all in vain<br>Time starts to pass  
>Before you know it you're frozen<em>

The words spoke so true to what he and Kurt were going through in Ohio, that the song seemed the only one that he could sing. It might be a song about chasing after someone who was bad for them, but it could be reinterpreted for their situation there and now.

_But something happened  
>For the very first time with you<br>My heart melted to the ground  
>Found something true<br>And everyone's looking 'round  
>Thinking I'm going crazy<em>

_But I don't care what they say  
>I'm in love with you<br>They try to pull me away  
>But they don't know the truth<br>My heart's crippled by the vein  
>That I keep on closing<br>You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>I keep bleeding  
>I keep, keep bleeding love<br>Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>You cut me open_

Kurt was almost in tears at the reality of the words and he sank to his knees in front of Blaine holding his hand in between his own.

_Trying hard not to hear  
>But they talk so loud<br>Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
>Try to fill me with doubt<br>Yet I know that their goal  
>Is to keep me from falling<em>

_But nothing's greater  
>Than the rush that comes with your embrace<br>And in this world of loneliness  
>I see your face<br>Yet everyone around me  
>Thinks that I'm going crazy<br>Maybe, maybe_

_But I don't care what they say  
>I'm in love with you<br>They try to pull me away  
>But they don't know the truth<br>My heart's crippled by the vein  
>That I keep on closing<br>You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>I keep bleeding  
>I keep, keep bleeding love<br>Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>You cut me open_

_And it's draining all of me  
>Oh they find it hard to believe<br>I'll be wearing these scars  
>For everyone to see<em>

_I don't care what they say  
>I'm in love with you<br>They try to pull me away  
>But they don't know the truth<br>My heart's crippled by the pain  
>That I keep all closed in<br>You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>I keep bleeding  
>I keep, keep bleeding love<br>Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>I keep bleeding  
>I keep, keep bleeding love<br>Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>You cut me open and I  
>Keep bleeding<br>Keep, keep bleeding love_

The song ended with a kiss as Kurt pushed himself forward wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck trying to show all of the passion and love he felt for Blaine in those few moments of bliss.

"Blaine, I-I don't know what to say, you're amazing and I can't think of anyone who I love more than you right now," Kurt said.

They moved to the couch and Kurt helped Blaine out of his wheelchair. They talked for hours about anything that came up. Kurt admitted that the detective had tried to convince him that it wasn't a hate crime and that he didn't want to get Blaine angry and defensive with the detective before they had a chance to talk themselves.

"I already had to go to the lineup and I almost pulled a Santana after Nationals when I got into the hallway and saw them sitting on a bench. They looked _pathetic, _Blaine. Luckily, I'm not from Lima Heights Adjacent nor am I Satan's daughter so I had the control to keep myself from clawing their eyes out." They laughed and Blaine just took in the sight of Kurt smiling and laughing over the ordeal.

It was beautiful.

_**The Song is **__Bleeding Love __**by Leona Lewis. **_

_**I put links to the songs in my profile and also a link to my Tumblr: laughlast **_

Allan


	6. Chapter 6

_**So I was recently alerted to the fact that the first chapter mentions snow and that later along I said it was during the Summer. **_

_**I'm really forgetful, it's ridiculous how forgetful I am. **_

_**I probably have some mild form of short term memory or something. So I'll fix that a few chapters from now. Sorry about the confusion. :)**_

"Did you hear? You two were being talked about on the news," Mercedes sang happily, Kurt and Blaine smiled politely, it wasn't something either of them wanted publicity for. "I know that this isn't what you guys wanted, but I just thought you should know."

"Thank you, Mercedes, but I don't think Blaine or I will be appearing on any talk shows for this particular reason," Kurt said dryly, he was relieved that he and Blaine weren't being harassed as much, probably because he and Blaine weren't able to act like a couple as much with the wheelchair in the way, of course Brittany and Artie managed to make it so, but Kurt was counting down the days until Blaine's leg cast came off. They couldn't sleep in the same bed right now, it was both uncomfortable for Kurt and painful for Blaine, and they couldn't hold hands as they walked side-by-side. Kurt drained the last of his grande non-fat mocha while Blaine stirred his drink for the third or fourth time.

"Yeah, not something I want the whole nation to know about. There's probably video of it on YouTube somewhere and that's all the publicity I need," Blaine joked, chuckling with Mercedes while Kurt stood there, stunned into silence. "Kurt? Are you okay?"

"There were a lot of people in the park, Blaine. A lot of people."

"I know that, I was there, you know."

"Then why won't anyone come forward? Why is it just us fighting back?" Blaine felt his heart sink into his chest. Kurt had a point. The entire park couldn't have been against what he and Kurt had, look at what happened at the hospital. Were people more forgiving with sick and hurt loved ones nearby? Or was it just the circumstance? Did people not want to feel hurtful towards someone in a wheelchair?

"You guys know we're all here behind you, right?" Mercedes asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, we know Mercedes and we're grateful for the support, but you know that there isn't anything you can do besides offer support," Kurt said reaching out to squeeze Mercedes's hand across the table.

"So, how's the case going so far?"

"Great, except for the fact that the detective assigned to the case seems set on convincing Blaine and I that it wasn't a hate crime and that we aren't actually dating."

"Aw, hell to the no, Kurt. Can't you make a complaint or something?"

"We called the Police Station and tried to find out if we could get another detective, but, go figure, there aren't too many detectives on demand at the Lima Police Headquarters. One more reason to get away from here," Kurt sighed miserable. Their outing had turned out much more depressing than intended. Now all Kurt wanted to do was to go back home and curl up on his bed, he wanted to cuddle up next to Blaine, but Blaine and Kurt would have to maneuver strangely to get comfortable around the cast unless they were sitting up and Kurt really wanted to lie down.

"Kurt, I think I want to go home, is that alright with you?" Blaine asked, his voice cracked a little and Kurt could see that the reality of their situation was finally dawning on Blaine. Kurt looked at Mercedes and she looked heartbroken as well. He knew she was blaming herself for the sudden change in Blaine's attitude.

"Yeah, I'll drop you off and then head back to my—"

"No, I want you to stay."

"I think I should go now, you two feel better. Call me, 'kay?" Mercedes said a small smile playing across her face as she stood up to leave. The sadness was still there, though, hidden under the mischief.

"Alright, I just need to call my dad, am I staying the night?" Kurt asked pulling out his cell phone. He must not have noticed the buzz because there was a text on his screen that he hadn't read yet from an unknown number.

_**Drop the charges, faggot, or you're next. **_

Kurt gasped, and looked around the café, wondering how someone had gotten his cell phone number. It wasn't like those numbers were advertised in the phone book like house phones.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" Blaine asked worried seeing the look on Kurt's face.

"N-nothing's wrong. It's nothing. Let's just get to your house, okay?" Kurt stood up, shaking. He tried to pick up his empty cup and knocked it over. He righted the cup before gripping the table. Blaine reached out with his good hand and pulled the iPhone out of Kurt's hand. He read the text and then looked at Kurt scared.

"How did—"

"I don't know, please, let's just go. I need to call my dad, but I don't want to do it here," They left the café and drove to Blaine's house, Kurt taking deep breaths in through his nose the entire way. He wasn't sure how whoever sent the text got his number, but he knew that he needed to change it right away.

As soon as they got to Blaine's house and Blaine was in his wheelchair again Kurt picked up his phone. He still hadn't cleared his screen of the text so he was faced with the threat again before opening the keypad and dialing his father's number.

"Hey, Kid. What's goin' on?" Burt asked, happy to be talking to his son. Kurt immediately started to cry. He dropped to his knees on Blaine's front porch and let out a choked sob as he tried to form words. He felt a hand against his and Blaine took the phone from Kurt, he had tears in his eyes as well. Blaine put the phone to his ear, "-urt? Kurt? What's wrong? What's going on. Tell me now. Where are you?"

"Mr. Hummel, it's Blaine." Blaine explained everything that happened and gave his address to Kurt's father when asked. He got Kurt inside and onto the couch, then pulled himself onto it, putting a small amount of pressure on his leg didn't hurt as much as it used to, but he didn't feel the pain as he reached for the man he loved. Kurt continued to sob heavily into Blaine's shoulder and Blaine cried too.

"I'm so scared, Blaine. I'm j-just so scared right now."

"I know, I am too, but we'll get through this, Kurt. No one will touch you. Remember? They can't touch us, Kurt. No matter if they use their fists or their words. Nothing they can do will change the way we feel for each other. Our love will overcome their hate, Kurt."

"I wish I had your confidence, Blaine. I j-just don't know what to d-do right now," Kurt hiccupped and, even though the moment was tragic, Blaine smiled at how adorable Kurt was.

It wasn't long until Burt Hummel pulled into the Anderson driveway and was knocking on the door. A maid let him in and brought him to Mrs. Anderson who had been informed of the situation by Blaine. Kurt had cried himself to sleep on Blaine's chest and was still asleep pouting slightly as he clutched the man he was in love with.

Blaine didn't care any longer that he had two casts on and a black eye. He was happy just to have Kurt holding him the way he was. With his arms wrapped around his torso and his head pressed against his chest. He tilted his head forward to kiss Kurt on the top of his head.

"Hey, how is he?" Burt asked from the doorway, "He holding up?"

"Yeah, he's stronger than he thinks he is. He doesn't realize that he can get through this, yet. He will though." Blaine responded, smiling weakly at Burt.

"You both will." Kurt's dad said and Blaine just smiled and looked down shyly, it was awkward receiving sentiment from Kurt's dad, "Did I ever tell you how grateful I am that Kurt found you out of all the kids who are…you know, gay?"

"No, you haven't, but thanks, I figure that I'm the lucky one, though. You have the most wonderful person for a son."

"Well, I know that, but I don't think he could have found anyone better for him than you, Blaine. I'm glad that he has you. You helped him through that Karofsky thing and when he was at Dalton, you guided him. I don't know what I'll do if you two ever, not that it's going to happen I wish you both the best, but if you two ever broke up then I'd be out another kid who I'd be glad to call my son, Blaine."

"Thank you Mr. Hummel, that means so much to me. I can't really express how much I feel for Kurt in words other than it won't be me who ends this relationship if it ever came to that point, I'm so in love with him."

Kurt's heart almost burst and this time when a tear spilled, it was of joy and happiness, because Kurt had been awake from the moment that Blaine had kissed the top of his head.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay so I think this is my shortest chapter. I'll try to make them longer, but I couldn't think of any way to increase the length. I didn't want this to be a Kurt complaining chapter or anything similar to that.**_

_**I apologize for the lack of length and will try to do better for chapter 8**_

_**I got like 15 new subscribers for chapter 6 so thank you new readers. **_

_**Reviews inspire.**_

_**Also, spoiler alert. Mr. Anderson will be introduced next chapter.**_

Blaine sat next to his attorney as the blinds in the room were pulled up, Kurt was waiting outside in the hallway so that there wasn't any suspicion of tampering. Blaine wished Kurt were there to hold onto. He was sweating and the memories were flooding his mind's eye. His good hand was clenching and unclenching and then the men started to march in. Each with a number on their chest. Blaine saw him before they even finished lining up. He thought he recognized a few of the other faces, but he couldn't be sure if they were associated with the attack or not, but the one man he saw clearly before he broke Blaine's arm.

"Mr. Anderson do you recognize any of the men in this line-up?" Detective Smith asked avoiding looking at Blaine, he was staring down at his clipboard facing the window. It was obvious to Blaine that he was uncomfortable being there with him.

"Yes, I do," Blaine said as he saw a foot come crashing down towards him. His arm gave a sharp throb at the memory. "Number three."

The detective wrote down his response and Blaine saw the defendant's attorney squeeze her fists shut. "And where do you recognize him from, Mr. Anderson?" The detective asked, still avoiding looking at Blaine.

"He was part of the group that attacked me," Blaine said, he couldn't look away from the man now. The man's eyes were looking directly at Blaine, but through him. Blaine knew the man couldn't see him, but he felt scared, beads of sweat popped up on Blaine's forehead, and still he couldn't look away. His arm throbbed still, being near the one who caused the pain made it worse, although that was probably just in Blaine's head.

"And you're absolutely positive that this is the man who attacked you?" The detective asked, his voice monotone, droning into a routine list of questions. Paying no attention to Blaine.

"Yes, I'm positive that he was part of the group who attacked me," Blaine said sternly. Why did he have to repeat that? His attorney stood up, she put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it once.

"That was your guy, Amanda. Looks like we're going to court," she said with a matter-of-fact and somewhat snobby tone.

"Julia, your client is sweating like a pig and his feet are going crazy. It wasn't a very confident I.D. and the jury will hear that," Amanda said, also matter-of-factly.

"He's sweating and fidgeting because he's scared of the brutal and vicious actions of your client, Amanda, he's suffering from PTSD and you know it and the jury will believe that before an unconfident I.D story," the lawyers were glaring daggers into each other, but they still both wore smiles on their faces. "Come on, Blaine, I'll buy you and Kurt lunch while we discuss the trial."

They filtered out into the hallway and Kurt immediately jumped up and ran to Blaine. He leaned down and pecked Blaine on the lips once before asking, "How did it go? Are you alright? You look awful, here, I'll get you a glass of water," Kurt tried to run off, but Blaine grabbed his hand before he could.

"Kurt, I'm okay. I don't need a glass of water. It was just…it was- I'm fine, okay?" Kurt looked at him, he knew he wasn't fine, but he understood what had happened. Blaine was freaking out a little about seeing one of his attackers.

"Okay, it went well, though? Everything went as planned?" Kurt was directing this question to Julia who smiled and nodded. It was luck for Blaine to find Julia as his attorney. They obviously needed someone who supported the two of them and wasn't about to take off the hate crime charge.

"Yes, everything went smoothly. Blaine needs to sign some things before we go, but I'm taking you two out to lunch to discuss the case afterwards, is that alright? It's important that we talk about this now and not later," Julia said to Kurt. She towered over him, being tall and wearing heels. Very fashionable heels, Kurt might add and gave off an air of power with the height. Kurt was awed by her and her sense of style, which he vocally approved of.

The trip to the restaurant was a short one, just a few minutes' drive from the police station. One that Kurt was glad to take. Anything to get further away from the thick-heads who had hurt them. He pulled in at Breadstix with Blaine and quickly jumped out to pull the heavy wheelchair out of the back.

Once Blaine was in the chair they walked side-by-side, Kurt's hand resting on Blaine's shoulder, the closest they could get to holding hands without making it awkward for Kurt. They opened the doors and waited while a group of boys left. They all glared at the two of them, undoubtedly having seen them on the news. Wasn't there something about needing permission to talk about them publicly or something? It wasn't something they hadn't dealt with before so they brushed it off and walked inside, not before, however, the nasal voice of an unintelligent teenage boy reached their ears. Kurt's hand tensed on Blaine's shoulder, the word "faggot" resounding across his mind.

"It's okay, Kurt, they're just stupid idiots," Blaine said, looking at his boyfriend sympathetically. Blaine's attorney walked in just then and they got their seats. She smiled at the, but had a stern look as soon as they sat down, Blaine sitting in his chair at the end.

"Listen, boys, you know I love you and love working this case, but we've got a problem," Julia said, Blaine and Kurt exchanged worried glances. "We don't really have a case. Now, just listen to me," Kurt had started to protest, "Yes, we can get a sympathy vote or two for Blaine's appearance, but all we really have is your word against theirs. This is Ohio, we'll get hate votes just for you two being together in the court room. Then, after that, the defense will question Kurt's honesty about the attack because of your relationship."

"What are we supposed to do? No one else came forward, we're all alone here," Kurt complained, his hand reaching for Blaine's automatically.

"You need to go public. Have you seen the news? The story has been everywhere, but no one is hearing your side of the story. It's all political junkies trying to get their edge up on upcoming elections by either blaming you for the attack or by trying to clear the air by saying it was a misunderstanding and you aren't actually gay." Kurt's mouth fell open at those words. He suddenly felt hot and uncomfortable thinking that there were people out there publicly defaming him and Blaine.

"What? H-how can they do something like that? That's awful. That's horrible," Kurt stated hurriedly his voice getting thick and flustered. Blaine squeezed his hand and Kurt looked at him. Kurt saw in his eyes that he expected this, that something like this wasn't unusual.

"There are some supporters , but they're few and far between. You two need to appear, together, in a press conference. Explain your situation and what you need. You'd be surprised at how responsive a public can be. Not only will you be receiving phone calls from people who saw the attack, people will call who never saw the attack and say they did," The lawyer was speaking animatedly, waving her hands around, giving her rant a comical appearance and Kurt and Blaine couldn't help smiling at her.

"Okay. We can do that," Blaine said, looking at Kurt, "We can do that."

Looking at Blaine, Kurt had never felt more confident than he could ever remember.


	8. Chapter 8

Sometimes Blaine wonders what would have happened if Kurt hadn't stopped him on the stairwell. Would they be together now? Would Kurt have stayed at McKinley? His abuse would have continued if he had and who knows where he might be now. Blaine was grateful and just a bit selfish in thinking that he was glad Kurt had stopped him of all people that day. Now, looking at Kurt from where he sat while Kurt danced around singing I'm Not That Girl from Wicked, Blaine was more grateful than ever.

"He could be that- oh. Hello Mr. Anderson," Kurt said, smiling through the open door. A few moments later Blaine's father walked in, wearing a beige business suit. His and Blaine's looks were so similar that Kurt couldn't help fantasizing about Blaine years from now. Looking just as striking in a business suit.

"Hello, Kurt, Blaine," Mr. Anderson said stiffly through a forced smile. Blaine sighed a little and smiled at his father. "What are you two up to today?" He asked, perking Blaine's interest. His father never asked what the two of them were doing. Together. He set a briefcase he was carrying down on the table and leaned with his hands against a chair. He quickly changed position crossing his arms. Then, before Blaine could answer he changed position again putting his hands in his pockets.

Seeing that his father was…comfortable, Blaine answered, "We're waiting for Rachel and Finn to call so that we can meet them at the Lima Bean." Mr. Anderson nodded stiffly, still smiling. Blaine looked to Kurt who was stifling a laugh behind a fist. The tension in the room grew and a genuine smile lighted Blaine's face. It really was a bit funny to see how awkward relating to them was for his father.

"Good, good. Do you need any money?" His father asked pulling out his wallet and opening it up. Blaine protested, saying he had enough, but Mr. Anderson threw a twenty in his son's lap anyways. Blaine rolled his eyes and put it in his shirt-pocket. "Blaine, can-can I speak to you for a moment? Is that alright, Kurt? I just need a moment," He said addressing Kurt and looking in his direction, but, Kurt noticed, didn't make eye-contact for very long. Kurt nodded and skipped lightly out of the room humming Popular.

"What is it, Dad?" Blaine asked, suddenly nervous. Alone moments with his father weren't stressful or bad, just, unexpected.

"Blaine…I…I'm not sure how I feel about this press conference. I don't want people to have another reason to attack you verbally or physically again.

"I know it's important to you and I know why you feel like you need to do it, but there are other ways to get people to come forward," Blaine looked surprised at his father's interest and worry. "Now, I know I haven't been the most supportive of your…of your lifestyle, but I'm trying to understand, Blaine. I love you and I-I do kind of like Kurt, but I just don't want you to get hurt again.

"I need to do this, Dad. I need to come forward. Have you watched the news? They're slandering me and Kurt saying that it's our fault the attack happened. We need to get our story out," Blaine argued, he had a stern face on, but really he was elated that his father said he liked Kurt. His stomach was doing backflips, in fact.

"There are other ways to get your story out, have your lawyer do the press conference, just don't do it yourself," His dad was on his knees now, which made him eye-level to Blaine. Blaine shook his head.

"No. No, Kurt and I need to do this." Blaine said forcefully. His father sighed and stood. "Thank you, though."

"For what?" His father asked picking up his briefcase.

"For liking Kurt." His father smiled at Blaine before walking out of the room. Blaine heard the muffled sounds of talking before Kurt's head popped into the doorway. A smile on his face. He had his phone pressed to the side of his head.

"Yeah, we'll leave right now. See you, soon," Kurt hung up and skipped lightly over to Blaine, he leaned down and gave his boyfriend a peck on the lips. "Come on, we have to get to the Lima Bean."

"Alright, I'll be out in a second," Blaine said, he pulled the twenty out of his pocket and left it under the placemat on the table for the maid to find.

Later, at the Lima Bean, Kurt and Blaine sat together at a booth waiting for Finn and Rachel who had texted Kurt saying they'd be a few minutes late. They were talking about anything to avoid the subject of the trial and the looming press conference. They were both nervous, and even a little scared. Kurt wondered what the public's reaction would be and how he would be treated from then on. Everyone in Lima would know who he and Blaine were and not in a good, famous performance, kind of way.

"Hello, Kurt. Hello, Blaine. Sorry that we're late. I was interviewing my dads about having a relationship in Lima, Ohio. There are some interesting pointers that I'm sure you two could benefit from," Rachel said happily, while sitting down and removing her scarf. Kurt noted that Quinn owned a similar scarf in a different color.

"Rachel, while I do enjoy your company every now and then I do not wish to get advice from the people who raised you," Kurt said with a smile. Rachel glowered and Kurt winked.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Finn asked as he sat down carrying two coffees.

"Nothing really, we're just waiting to hear back from Julia about the date of our press conference," Blaine said, Rachel probably would have spit her drink out if she hadn't swallowed it before Blaine had said what he did for dramatic effect.

"Kurt! You're giving a press conference? Why didn't you tell me? This is incredible! You need to do so much planning we don't have any time-"

"Rachel! Calm down. It's just a press conference. Blaine and I don't want to do this, but it's a necessity that we're willing to face," Kurt spat angrily. Rachel looked a little hurt, but she understood now why they didn't tell anyone.

"Sorry, how about I just not talk until the subject changes?" They all agreed with Rachel that that would be the best option.

They went through their coffees shortly and it the visit went well as soon as Rachel learned to keep her mouth shut about the attack and the trial. They were leaving when Kurt's phone vibrated. He looked down to check it, expecting a text from Mercedes as they had been talking for the past hour via text.

_**You have one week faggot.**_

Attached was a picture of the four of them at the Lima Bean. They were standing up, the picture had to have been taken just moments before and was taken from inside the shop. Kurt looked around hurriedly. He didn't see anyone who could be the person who sent the text because he didn't know who it was.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" It was Rachel. He looked at her and then looked at Blaine. He handed Blaine the phone without saying a word to Rachel.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Finn was asking questions now. He looked over Blaine's shoulder and read the text. He looked at Kurt, not with sincerity or sympathy, but with anger. "Dude, why didn't you tell us about this?"

"What do you mean, Finn? Why didn't I tell you that I'm getting threatening texts from an unknown person? This is only the second one, and I didn't want to worry you about one meaningless text message," Kurt said, a single tear fell from his eyes.

"Wait, this-this is from inside the person who took this could still be here," Finn realized then, slow as usual. He was looking around frantically.

"Forget it, Finn, we have no idea of knowing who it could be," Kurt spat, "Let's just go. I don't want to be here anymore." They left The Lima Bean in a hurry. Rachel and Finn said their goodbyes to Kurt and Blaine and they departed in their separate vehicles. "How can this happen? Isn't there anything we can do?"

"Can't you put a block on the number? They can do that, right?" Blaine asked, he reached over with his good hand and set it on Kurt's knee. "It's okay, Kurt. No one is going to hurt you."

"They already have," Kurt replied, "by hurting you." Blaine smiled and took Kurt's hand in his own, he kissed it before setting it down and turning on the stereo, one of Kurt's many CDs started playing Chip On My Shoulder from Legally Blonde; The Musical. They drove listening to the song without speaking.

_There's a chip on my shoulder_

_ And it's big as a boulder._

_ With the chance I've been given_

_ I'm gonna be driven as hell. _

This was a chance for Kurt and Blaine to make a difference, they could help people who identified as gay and were victims of abuse or attacks everywhere. This anonymous texter wasn't going to get Kurt down. Instead, he gave Kurt the chip he needed to fight harder to help fight with Blaine and to help other people everywhere. It would take more than threats and violence to change how Kurt felt about Blaine and how Blaine felt about Kurt, because what they had wasn't wrong at all. They loved each other and there was nothing anyone could do to make it otherwise.

_This chip on my shoulder_

_ Makes me smarter and bolder_

_ No more whining or blaming_

_ I am reclaiming my pride. _

Kurt wasn't going to let these texts get him down. In fact, the bully who was sending these had better watch out, before Kurt Hummel gave him a piece of his mind.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Okay, so I don't really know what I'm going to say here except that there is a small amount of Finchel plot mixed in here. Also the reason I named the story Hide and Seek comes up in this chapter.**_

_** Once more I apologize for my low word count. I try to get to 2000 at the least and more, but I always just get right to the point of the chapter and it ends up being smaller than I want. **_

_** Lastly I don't know how long this will be, but I think I know how it's going to end.**_

_** You're all going to hate me.**_

Blaine picked up his crutches and pulled himself up with a grunt. He walked to the his dresser and picked up his cell phone. Four new texts.

_**Hey, how're you doing? You and Kurt want to hang out today? ~Wes**_

_** Blaine, do you need anything from the store? –Mom**_

_** Is Kurt at your house and did he forget his phone again? –Mercedes**_

_** What r u doing today? ~David**_

He picked up his phone and dialed the Hummel residence. It rang, but there wasn't an answer. He left a message asking for Kurt to call hm. He called Kurt's cell phone next, but it went straight to voicemail. Finally, he called Mercedes.

"Hey, boy, what's going on?"

"Mercedes, have you heard from Kurt?" Blaine asked, his voice scratchy.

"No. He's not with you? I thought maybe…" She stopped talking because of the shuddering breath on the other side. "Are you okay, Blaine?"

"N-no. I haven't heard from K-Kurt in three d-days and I'm-m just so sc-sc-scared right now," Blaine sobbed. He was crying again. It'd been two weeks since Kurt had gotten his last threatening text. He couldn't help, but imagine the worst.

"Oh, Blaine, honey I talked with him two days ago, he said he was getting a new phone number because he'd gotten another text and he didn't want to worry you, you'll probably hear from him today," Blaine couldn't bring himself to believe Mercedes. He and Kurt hadn't spent this long without at least texting each other since they met. It felt horrible not talking to Kurt in three days. "Look, log onto Facebook. He's online right now. I gotta go, Honey, be good."

Blaine said goodbye and hung up. He quickly walked over to his computer as fast as he could on crutches. He sat down and logged on to Facebook, tapping his foot as the pages loaded. When he logged on he saw that he had a message from Kurt.

_Hi, Blaine. I received another text last night from our mystery friend so I got a new number. Hope I didn't worry you. I'll call you later so that you have the number. Miss you. Love you. Kurt. XOXO_

Blaine let out a huge sigh of relief and hit reply immediately.

_Kurt, I wasn't too worried, just completely freaked out. I left you messages, sorry if I sound desperate. Call me soon? Love you. Blaine._

Blaine sat waiting and refreshing for the reply. He saw that Kurt was still online and he almost jumped out of his seat when it came.

_Just heard the one on my home phone. You sound upset. I'll call you right now. We can go out. Get our minds off things. Love you. Kurt. XOXO_

Sure enough as soon as Blaine was finished reading the message his phone began to ring. He picked it up seeing that it was an unknown number and hit send.

"Kurt?" He said, realizing he sounded frantic. The bell-like high pitched laughter on the other side was the cause of the massive amount of relief that Blaine felt then.

"Hi, Honey. It's me. I'm so sorry for not talking to you the past couple days. I promise not to do it again, but what are we going to do today? I miss you." Blaine felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. A natural reaction to Kurt talking to him.

"Well, Wes wanted to hang out with us—"

"I kind of wanted it to be just the two of us today. If that's alright with you. It's been too long that's all," Kurt said, Blaine smiled widely at the chance to be alone with Kurt.

"I agree. How about we go out to eat? Lunch? I'll pick you up now that I can drive again." Blaine said, already excited for the day.

"Yeah, but how about a day inside?" Kurt said, Blaine sensed that he was on edge.

"Kurt…are you worried about those texts? No one is going to hurt you. We'll go somewhere where there'll be plenty of people around-"

"That didn't stop them from hurting you." Kurt said, his voice dry and icy. Blaine didn't have anything to say about that, but he didn't want to force Kurt to do anything he didn't want to.

"Alright, so should I come pick you up or do you want to drive over here on your own?" Blaine asked, it was getting uncomfortable talking to Kurt, an experience that Blaine had never really had with Kurt before. He wasn't sure how to react.

"I'll just drive over. Is now okay?" Kurt asked, his voice quiet and mousy, Blaine realized that the uncomfortable feeling wasn't from talking to Kurt, it was because he wasn't used to Kurt being afraid. Afraid of what might happen if he went outside with Blaine. Not because of who Blaine was, but because of what might happen to them.

"Kurt, you don't have to be afraid of going out. They can't touch us, remember? They can't break us apart or stop us from loving each other. I love you, Kurt. I've never loved anyone the way I love you and I could never love anyone this way again. I just want to be with you, Kurt, and I'm willing to make any sacrifice in order to do that. I'll never want to be with anyone, but you, Kurt.

You shouldn't be afraid either, Kurt. Remember earlier this year? At McKinley? Karofsky and Azimio torturing you every day and you stuck out. You were strong. Be strong again, Kurt. We can do this-"

"Blaine, I-I…I don't know. I go outside and on every face I see the threats and I can feel the hatred and I just I get so scared, Honey. I love you and I know you love me, but they don't believe us and they'll do anything to try and force us apart. It won't work, nothing they can do can keep me from you, Blaine. I don't want to have to deal with it anymore. I'm tired or being scared. I'm tired of walking out my door and wondering if I'll come back. I'm tired of being punished for loving.

I can't take it anymore and the sooner we can go to New York, the better. If you want to go out and if it really means that much to you, of course I'll go out with you, Blaine, but I'd rather just stay indoors and know that for one more day, at least, I'll be safe from tyranny and from spite. I'll be safe and there isn't anywhere else safer than in your arms." Blaine was crying at Kurt's words and at the feelings he was feeling. There wasn't a name for the combination of emotions that were swelling in his chest.

"Kurt, I love you." Blaine gasped, "Please, come over, now? I can't wait to hold you any longer."

"I love you, Blaine," Kurt said. He hung up, without saying goodbye and Blaine immediately hobbled down the stairs and waited near his door. His father walked out, saying goodbye and leaving him another twenty dollar bill, which Blaine hid behind a vase for the maids to find. It was twenty long minutes, which was twenty minutes faster than it usually took Kurt to get to his house. It wasn't home until Kurt walked in and ran into Blaine's waiting arms.

They stood there for long time, just holding each other and every once in awhile they let their lips come together. Eventually they moved into the living room and sat down on the couch. Music playing softly on the radio in the background.

_Where are we?_

_ What the hell is going on?_

_ The dust has only just _

_ To form_

_ Crop circles in the carpet._

It was Hide and Seek. One of Kurt's favorite songs by Imogen Heap. There was a moment while the song was playing where Kurt could see he and Blaine walking in a park, where instead of glares and scowls, Blaine and Kurt exchanged smiles with other passing couples. They wouldn't have to hide from being together.

Later, at home, he and Rachel were together in his bedroom and he was talking with her about being afraid of going outside ever since he got those texts. She nodded and listened, as well as she could without somehow turning each situation onto her, as he described what he wanted.

During a lull in the conversation, the lull being Rachel filling the gap with her plans for New York after High School, Kurt interrupted her. "Rachel, why are you wearing so much of Quinn's clothing? None of it is your usual preschool-esque style."

This question caught her off guard and she frowned and looked away. The diva inside of her taking over, "I'm just trying something new," she said almost as a question. The excuse was obvious and Kurt rolled his eyes, "Okay, fine. I'm afraid that if I'm not more like Quinn then Finn will leave me again. Is that too wrong? To want to do everything it could take to keep Finn with me? What if he remembers what it felt like to kiss Quinn like on Valentine's day? He never told me that it felt like fireworks to kiss me. I'm just afraid of losing him, Kurt."

_Sinking feeling._

"I know how that feels," Kurt said solemnly.

_hide and seek  
>trains and sewing machines<br>all those years  
>they were here first<em>

Kurt and Rachel fell asleep together on his bed, an unopened text message graced Kurt's phone screen. The light blinking irritably at being ignored.

_**Always and Forever. -Blaine**_

The last message Kurt had sent was, "I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

There were only a couple days until the press conference and there were still two whole weeks until the first part of the official trial. They'd gone through the grand jury, jury selection and that had taken up so much of Blaine and Kurt's time that Julia couldn't find a spot to put the press conference unless she wanted the boys to appear dead tired.

So with only two days until their world premier as a victimized gay couple Blaine found himself sitting with Kurt at The Lima Bean being torn apart by nerves.

"Are you okay, Honey? You look a little down," Kurt inquired, it had taken much persuasion for Blaine to convince Kurt to go out with him and a few promises he was still unsure whether or not he'd regret, but in the month that followed Kurt's new cell phone number had gotten zero anonymous texts. The lack of threats in the past month had brightened Kurt's spirits considerably.

"I'm fine, just a little nervous about tomorrow," Blaine admitted sheepishly. It was never his dream to be famous or publicized, that was Kurt's, Blaine just really enjoyed performing, but as a career he hadn't quite decided yet.

"It'll be fine, just try to imagine that you're not telling the world, but that you're telling the reporters and only the reporters," Kurt said smiling at his boyfriend.

His boyfriend gave him a sarcastic look and said, "Has anyone ever told you how great you are at giving advice?" This comment was received with a light kick beneath the table. "I just wish there were some way we could sit out of the trial and just let it all happen knowing that the people who did this would be put in prison."

Kurt was going to respond, but his words were cut short by Blaine's attorney showing up at just that moment, looking beside herself with anger, "Boys, this is urgent, can we talk here or do we need to find somewhere else to go?"

"We can talk here, I don't mind," Blaine said, Kurt nodded in agreement and moved over so that Julia could sit down.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news, Boys. Three of the four were cases were dismissed—"

"What? How can they do that?" Kurt exclaimed as Blaine felt his heart sink into his stomach, he swore he could feel it shriveling up as if it knew that his days were limited by the release of three of his attackers seeking revenge.

"The defense says we didn't have enough unbiased evidence and the judge agreed with them, usually in a case-"

"By usually you mean a case that doesn't involve a gay couple," Blaine said solemnly, tears forming in his eyes, he looked across the table from Kurt and reached out to grab his hand.

"Unfortunately, yes. Usually in a case like this, meaning a hate crime case in which the accused resorts to violence, any outside witness is enough to get a guilty verdict, but I think the judge doesn't approve of you two." She said looking from boy to boy and letting her heart break at their expressions. Kurt looked positively furious while Blaine looked heartbroken. She could barely keep her own feelings under control so that she didn't tear up herself.

"Where do we go from here?" Kurt asked, his voice not holding any emotion despite the look of anger on his face.

"Restraining orders, there is usually no excuse not to grant them, even if it's just suspicion. You don't need solid facts to get one in place. If they come within a hundred yards of you, they'll be arrested," Julia stated, clearing her throat every few beats.

"Are you alright? Do you want some tea?" Kurt asked, concerned, he knew the terror of a lost voice and he held a strict drink and vitamin regimen that was meant to preserve his voice.

"It'll be fine, I just went a little hoarse yelling at the judge," she said standing up, "Well, boys, I have some stuff that I need to get done before I launch an appeal on the judge's decision so if you'll excuse me," She stood up as she was talking and hurried off before Kurt and Blaine could say goodbye.

"Well, I'm ready to go now. How about you?" Blaine asked, his voice dead of almost all emotion.

"Yeah, let's get out of here. I've just got to use the restroom. I'll be right back." Kurt gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek before walking off. Blaine smiled and stood up to go order a second coffee. He picked up his drink and turned around looking for Kurt and saw him at their table reading a note.

Knowing what the note said without reading it, Blaine's heart stopped. It was only a matter of time before the threats found another way to return. He didn't remember making the trip from the counter to Kurt because the next thing he knew he was holding a sobbing Kurt in the middle of The Lima Bean. People there were watching, confused, but Kurt and Blaine didn't notice them. They only knew each other and the pain they'd been put through.

"Come on, Kurt, let's get out of here," Blaine whispered and Kurt nodded. They walked out of the coffee shop hand in hand. Leaving the unfolded napkin on the ground.

A woman who had been watching picked it up and read the note to herself.

_**See you at the press conference fag.**_

Blaine and Kurt had gone to the Hummel residence after leaving the Lima Bean. Carole had invited Blaine over for dinner now that he had function of his legs and could take up only one seat at their quaint dinner table. So when Kurt noticed six places set at the table and extra chairs pulled in from the garage he was curious.

By now he had stopped crying and cleaned up as best he could in Blaine's car, Carole and Burt didn't notice anything odd in their demeanor.

"Who else is coming for dinner, Carole?" Kurt asked, Carole looked up from her steaming pots and pans.

"Oh, just Rachel. It can be sort of a stay-at-home triple date," She said smiling brightly at the two boys in her kitchen. Blaine returned her smile while Kurt forced on through.

"Just what we need. A Berry to top the sundae," Kurt whispered sarcastically to Blaine as they headed out into the living room. Finn and Burt were there watching a football game on the T.V. so the couple went into Kurt's room to be alone.

"I'm scared, Blaine, I don't know if I can do this press conference anymore," Kurt said solemnly. Blaine settled down on Kurt's bed next to him and pulled him close.

"Everything will go fine, Kurt. No one is going to try something like that in front of cameras and reporters," Blaine responded, trying to calm his boyfriend's fears.

"You're thinking it, too. I didn't even have to mention the possibility of my getting attacked and you're trying to protect me from it," Kurt said, his voice sinking lower. He cuddled his face into Blaine's chest and looked up at him, his eyes tearing up again.

Blaine leaned down and kissed him, pushing his lips softly against Kurt's and moving them in sync with the man he loved. He tried to put his feelings in the kiss, tried to convey the message that he wouldn't let anyone hurt Kurt ever and thought he was successful when Kurt pushed back more forcefully.

Things changed and Kurt rolled over so that he was straddling Blaine, their lips never leaving for a second. He parted his mouth and slipped his tongue out to brush Blaine's lightly. He did it again and Blaine met Kurt's with his own.

Blaine's hands moved down Kurt's back and slipped under his shirt, pulling it up and over his lover's head. Kurt regretted the second long split that was caused by the removal of his shirt and made up for it by pushing himself against Blaine, grabbing his chest and whimpering into his mouth.

He unbuttoned Blaine's collared shirt and pushed it off forcefully. His tongue now being massaged by Blaine's own tongue. He gasped when Blaine stood up, holding him with both hands on his ass and Kurt was suddenly aware of how hot he was and how uncomfortable his pants were.

Blaine turned over and laid Kurt on his bed, laying over him. One hand was tangled in Kurt's hair and the other was snaking it's way down his chest to massage Kurt's growing erection. He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Kurt, slipping his hand under the band of his briefs and pulling out his throbbing member.

Blaine kissed down Kurt's chest and stomach and settled his mouth on Kurt's erect penis. Making Kurt bite his lip to keep from moaning too loud. Blaine pulled Kurt's pants and briefs off while he was down there and sucked deeper and deeper on Kurt's cock until his nose hit the smooth skin of Kurt's waist. It wasn't long until Kurt's thrust met with the skill of Blaine's mouth and he was spewing down his partner's throat. Blaine made sure that not a drop of Kurt's juices were spilled and moved his tongue down, pushing Kurt's legs up and exposing his rose-bud. He pushed his mouth in and devoured Kurt's ass.

Kurt yelped in shock when it happened and a hand flew up to his mouth to keep in any more noises that his family might hear. He was panting heavily and covered with sweat now and Blaine was forcing him erect again.

Blaine removed his jeans and boxers while he went to work lubing Kurt's ass with his saliva and quickly spit on his hand to lube his stiff and aching cock. After what seemed too long he moved up and away from Kurt's sphincter and, licking up the length of his recently stiffened penis, met Kurt's mouth with his own. Mingling the traces of leftover cum in Kurt's mouth.

Blaine rubbed the head of his cock against Kurt's hole, postponing the penetration by just a second longer. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and slowly pushed past the tightening muscle that tried to prevent his penetration. Blaine's breath caught and a moan escaped his lips. He pushed into Kurt slowly and once he was inside he rested a few moments to let Kurt get used to the feeling of having Blaine inside him.

Then he started pulling out and pushing himself back in, his hips pressed firmly against Kurt's ass. With each thrust he pulled a little further out and pushed himself back home further. Soon he was pulling out completely and thrusting himself back inside, his and Kurt's mouths and tongues stifling their moans so that no one would hear them. The friction of Blaine's stomach on his penis soon has Kurt cumming again, with Blaine pushing in forcefully and harder than before to rest there and send his seed pouring into Kurt.

Blaine fell on Kurt and they just looked at each other. Blaine was still inside him and was growing soft again. Kurt never wanted him to pull out and let out a sigh of joy as Blaine leaned in to press a kiss on his neck. Kurt softly bit Blaine's shoulder before Blaine rolled over and laid next to Kurt.

They laughed as they cleaned up, Blaine licking the semen of Kurt's body and moving up to push it into his lover's mouth with his tongue.

They were consumed with love and no amount of hate could stop them now.


End file.
